Cyberkinetic
by CanaanAlshea
Summary: He Found The Invention In The Middle Of Nowhere. Now, The Question Is: What To Do With It?


**Title**: Cybernetic  
><strong>Author<strong>: Yoko-cw  
><strong>Date started<strong>: 4-6-12  
><strong>Summary<strong>: He Found The Invention In The Middle Of Nowhere. Now, The Question Is: What To Do With It?

CHAPTER ONE  
>He awoke to the sounds of birds. Never had he heard them before but...somehow they seemed, familiar to him. Sounds and smells assaulted him, things he could not identify. 'This isn't home...' No. No, something wasn't right. "REACTIVATE" A deep voice assaulted his ears, his body arching upward. He could hear whirring and clicking. 'I...I can move...' His limbs twitched and suddenly, his limbs were fluid. 'I can move, but where am I to go? ...Fortunate that I was able to activate without the aid of the labs.' Not a terrible thing to discover.<p>

_*Kurama POV*_  
>The first thing I discovered after reawakening was the strange enviornment. I knew it as a forest, things I had seen before on screens, studied but had never before been in. I had never been outside the lab before, let alone in the middle of nature. Nature was dangerous. "Activate navigation." I spoke my command out of habit; experiments to make sure I was working correctly. Inside my eyes, gears whirred and wires reconnected. Shades of blue, zooming on trees and codes clicking. "Navigation successful. Location unknown bamboo forest. Nearest structure, Tenryu-ji temple in five hundred yards. Navigation complete." Whirr. Click.<p>

I touched a stalk of bamboo that towered above me, feeling the texture. So many new smells aswell! I had nothing in my vocabulary storage to describe them.

"Hey!"

I jumped at the loud voice, coming few feet from behind me. I turned my head, looking from the corner of my eye at the unknown figure. Black hair, spiked upward, black pants, red t-shirt; torn. Odd. More things I'd never seen... I hated it. "What the hell are you doing out here? Why are you on my property?" Property... "Hey, are you deaf?" "I am standing. I have no purpose here. My hearing functions perfectly well." He blinked. Blinked again. I answered the question. "Quit fucking around with me!" That word; I did not know the definition of that one. A sword was pointed at me, his face in a sneer; he was so angry. Angry with me? What had I done? I bowed, traditional japanese mannerism, "I am sorry. While I do not know why you are angry, I assume it is because I have done something incorrect. If you would explain, I will be happy to correct the error." I stood up, staring and waiting.

"...What?"

"If you would explain my error, I will correct it."

The man turned his head to the side, eyes never leaving me, "What's wrong with you?" Wrong...was I malfunctioning? Not that I was aware of. Oh my. "I'm afraid I don't know how I arrived here, nor do I know what I am to be doing. I activated over there," I pointed to my left, "And have no idea what happened." There. Surely he could understand that. "Activ-oh for the love of god. What drugs are you on?" He threw down a sword and came to me aggressively. "Must have hit your head pretty hard." The man grabbed my arm, looking over me with an eyebrow curved. "I am...aware of my location. I am not aware of why I have been left here. Are you a friend of the doctor? Have you an explaination?" "Nnnnoooo," he let go, "I don't. Look, why don't you come with me and we'll get all this sorted out. My name is Hiei, by the way." Hiei. I stored it, must not forget that. I had forgotten so much already! I was malfunctioning, I did not wish to become obsolete. "Well? What's your name?" Name...oh my title.

"Kinetic Unit Responsible for Assassination and Masterful Analysis. Acronym. KURAMA." (1)

"Fine. Kurama then."

_*Scene/Hiei POV*_  
>You go for a walk, come back with a robot. Stupid, it's just stupid! I'd come home with some...robot designed for, what did he call it, analysis? Assassination? I'd only heard of these things, and that was through heavily fantasised rumors told my idiots in my workplace! No one had ever seen one, but the papers said that there were experiments. Usually they went wrong, were destroyed and used for spare parts. So why would one be wandering around through the forest? "So you're used for assassinations and information gathering, are you?" I sat down on my couch, holding my forehead and trying to let it all sink in. "How in the world did you wind up...here of all places? Why the bamboo forest?" He shook his head (could I call him a he?), "I cannot answer that. I remember nothing of traveling here. I know only that I awoke here, but the reasons are unknown to me."<p>

Great. That answered absolutely nothing. "I'm no mechanic...I don't know what to do with you. Can you survive on your own?" He (it?) nodded, looked out the window with a kind of...sadness. I wasn't sure if he could even feel but that's the only way to describe the look of him. "I can't answer that. Survival is not in my programming...I wouldn't know what it contains. How does one survive?" I blinked. "I'll...take that as a no. What did you say you were before...something about assassination, analysis?" "Yes," he nodded once, that same blank look, "I was designed in weapon mastery with analytical properties. I assess and destroy whatever is my target." That one made me nervous, "You...don't have a target, do you?" He smiled, cocked his head, "No, of course not! As I said, I haven't any idea what I'm doing here," the smile waned, "I believe I must have malfunctioned. They must have dumped me here..."

"They?"

He became very serious.

"Yes. I was manufacured in the city of Takehara, Island Okunoshima. Weapons factory." (2)

_1. Totally googled robot names and that's what the site came up with. Don't blame me. lol _  
><em>2. Yet another googled name!<em>


End file.
